battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
First Galactic War
The First Galactic War, otherwise known as the First Great War or 'the Great War '''was a military conflict involving most of the great galacitc powers. It was a galactic war cenetered in Quadrant K-23, and occurred 72 MYA It was the first Galactic War to date, and the first of its kind, with several billion casualties and most of the great powers divided into two opposing alliances: the Quadruple Alliance (The Firstborn, Driscoans, Soram Empire, the Second Hanzen Federal Republic, and Corstantian Republic) and the Grand Alliance (Caborr Consulate, Dravimosian Empire, Azaranian Empire, and Regenetech Empire). It was started when the Corstantian Republic staged an Azaranian attack on one of their research facilities in deep space. The Corstantian Republic had been looking for war for a very long time, and when they faked a huge attack in which hundreds were slaughtered, the people of the Corstantian Republic rose up against the Azaranians, which led to the declaration of war against the Azaranian Empire by the entire Quadruple Alliance, and which in turn a declaration of war was declared against the QA by the GA. The war quickly turned bloody as both sides mobilized their forces and attacked each other. The GA had great successes at first, destroying several QA forces galaxy wide. Shocked by what was happening, the leaders of both sides quietly and quickly negotiated a peace treaty, the Treaty of Mborew, which ended hostilities on both sides. However, even after the war was over, both sides had clashes in space and spied on each other regularly, starting the First Galactic Cold War. First Galactic War Prelude to War The Azaranians and the Corstantians have had colonial disputes over star systems almost since their first contact, and some minor skirmishes were fought in the orbits of planets that both nations disputed. Nobody knows who fired the first shot, but the two empires found themselves at war. It was over shortly. After a brutal show of force by Flagship Admiral Erda'Seref Zhentai in the ''Alertan-VII system, where three entire battlegroups of Corstantian ships, almost a quarter of its navy, were anihilated, the two powers signed what many consider to be an unequal treaty in the Azaranians' favour. The Treaty of Alzenta kept the peace for many years, however the Corstantians bitterly resented their reduced colonial capacity, and built up their navy every year in order to one day and challenge the Azaranians. After almost a three thousand years of constant buildup in secret shipyards, the Corstantians felt like they finally had their chance when they discovered lost phantom tech allowing them faster FTL travel communication than the Azaranians. False Flags Galactic War I was started when the Corstantian Republic, which had been itching for war for a few years, conducted a flase flag operation on Research Installation Y-82. It was attacked by Corstantian forces who disguised their IFF signals to be Azaranian warships. They quickly bombarded the installation, killing all. However, they neglected to kill the signal tower, which allowed the scientists to get out a message to Corstantian High Command about the attack. It Corstantian people, enraged such a thing had happened, rallied behind the government and military for a full war against the Azaranian Imperial Confederation. Although it was soon clear to most of the major powers that the so called "Azaranian attack" had been fabricated by the Corstantian Republic, the Corstantian had already begun their attack. Corstantian Retaliation Corstantian forces began to assault Azaranian positions, and their troops had very high morale as they thought they were striking against their enemies. They won a few great victories at first- killing many million Azaranian troops, who were caught unprepared. However, after the first few battles, Regen and Dravimosian troops showed up on the battlefield, and the Corstantian forces began to be pushed back. They requested help from the rest of the QA members, who eagerly came to their defense. The Tide is Turned The first few battles after the rest of the QA joined the war were stalemate, with heavy losses on both sides. However, the numbers of the Azaranian and Regen troops began to show, and overwhelm the QA. The GA forces advanced, although paying with blood every inch of the way. It wasn't until the Battle of Inze where over 12 million QA forces were killed that the leaders of both sides began to negotiate a peace. After a few days of constant negotiation, a cease-fire was declared, and a few weeks later, the Treaty of Mborew was signed, officially ending the war. Category:Galactic Wars